Mysterious Web of Love
by 4mewmew4
Summary: SEQUEL TO CONFUSING WEB OF LOVE, BUT YOU CAN STILL POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND WITHOUT 1. Just when the mews thought they could finally relax, a new more mysterious threat turns up. Also, many of the mews have found love, but will it only lead to heartbreak?
1. Memories of Summer

**Authors Note**: Well here it is, the sequel to Confusing Web of Love! If you haven't read the first story, don't worry, I try to explain things pretty well, especially in this first chapter. Anyway, I'm trying to use much better writing quality and details in this one, so I hope you like it!

**Couples used**: Ichigo and Kish, Lettuce and Ryou, Pai and Zakuro, Pudding and Tart

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to/do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew the anime, or Mew Mew Power the dub. The previous are owned by various companies, though the manga was made by Mia Ikumi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories of Summer

Summer was gone and a chilly fall had hit Tokyo. Tank tops and shorts were switched out for jackets and jeans, and people wore scarf's and hats to protect their faces.

But the cold couldn't stop Ichigo Mommiya from shopping. It was a Saturday after all, and there was a half-price sale at her favorite shoe store.

Carrying a shopping bag leisurely over her shoulder, Ichigo walked along the sidewalk, heading towards Café Mew Mew. She sighed. She couldn't believe she _still_ had to work there.

As she walked she couldn't help but remember the battle that had happened only a couple months ago.

It had all started right before the huge battle against Deep Blue. The aliens were planning a hige chimera invasion, much larger than the amount of chimeras they ended up sending out. It was just taking too long, and so they worked with what they had,

But of course, the mews won and the aliens turned from thier evil ways. So, when they left Earth, the chimeras were just kind of there, not a threat just yet, but still there.

But when they were ready to attack, the girls got back thier mew powers. The chimeras harboured amazing power, even more than prehaps the aliens had expected. But the mews and the aliens worked together, defeating the chimeras once and for all.

But the chimeras had left a huge impact of Ichigo's life. Before the battle, she had been badly hit by one which had resulted in a terrible injury.

Because of the injury, she had lost all of her memories of the past few years, about becoming a mew, about Aoyoma….

That name, it still seemed so strange to her. She didn't remember him even now, with some of her memories restored. He had come back allt he way from England where he was studying, she had even seen him, but she still didn't remember.

But she did remember Kish now. For maybe a moment she was angry, when she remembered all the cruel things he had done to her and the people she cared about.

But he had changed. He was no longer evil of course, and had really matured a lot, which was surprising. He didn't even seem perverted anymore.

And, in the battle against the Chimeras, he had risked his life for her. She blushed at the thought of it, but she had no regrets. He had saved her life, and really it was just to say thank you.

Afterwards of course she had made sure to make it perfectly clear that it was a one time deal and he wasn't supposed to expect it again (just in case he returned to his old perverted self).

But somehow, without even trying, she had chosen Kish over her past love. Aoyoma had left without being asked, saying that he could never win Ichigo's heart when she didn't even remember him.

So many had found love in the past few months! Ichigo smiled at the thought of it. She was happy for her friends, whom she had grown to trust despite not remembering them in full.

She was almost to Café Mew Mew now. You may be asking, with the threat gone, why did they still have to work there? Well that was the thing. Ryou thought they're might just be a new threat.

_Flashback_

_Café Mew Mew was covered in bright streamers and confetti covered the ground. Ichigo had thought it might be fun to have a victory party after the battle, and everyone thought it was a great idea, and everyone had pitched in to help._

_Mint had brought her fancy tea set, when she had made sure to mention not to break, going into some lecture about how rare it was, Lettuce had made some beautiful plush toys, each resembling the animal that the mews powers were made uup of. Zakuro, who couldn't think of anything to bring, had helped massively in putting up the decorations._

_Keiichiro had baked a magnificent cake, and even Pudding had done her part by preparing a special juggling routine for everyone. The aliens were invtited course, and everyone was talking and laughing with each other._

_Everyone that is, except for Ryou. He sat at a table away from the group, staring into space. Ichigo walked over to him and sat down. "Ryou, is something wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice._

_Ryou didn't say anything for a moment. When he finally did, the seriousness of his voice caught her off guard. "We can't relax now, you know." _

"_What do you mean? We won!" Ichigo replied, laughing nervously. "Yes, Ichigo, we won, but didn't you notice that your mew powers didn't go away?" Ryou asked._

_Ichigo thought for a moment. "Yes, I had to un-transform myself but at the time I didn't really care too much…" _

"_Well as you know, your powers leave when there is no more threat left for you to fight", Ryou continued._

_Ichigo gasped. "You think there's another threat?" Ryou nodded. "It's possible. It just worries me, I don't want anyone to get hurt." He seemed to look directly at Lettuce as he said this._

_Ichigo smiled. "You really do care about her a lot, don't you?" Ryou blushed but said nothing._

_End of Flashback_

So, the girls had come back to work. They had no idea when this new threat would reveal itself, if there was one.

Café Mew Mew was in sight now. Ichigo sighed, knowing Ryou was going to yell at her for being late again. It seemed like she could never be on time for anything.

As soon as she opened the door, she was surrounded by noise. Ryou as expected was yelling at her with a smug look on his face, and there was a loud clatter as Lettuce dropped a plate.

Pudding meanwhile was showing off some new trick (though no one was watching), and Mint was calmly sipping tea while making comments on how Ichigo really needed to learn the meaning of the work "punctual."

But even so Ichigo smiled, heading off to the locker room (as she walked Ryou shouted "Ichigo! Are you even listening to me?").

_Yep, that's Café Mew Mew for you, _she thought, still smiling.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it! I've seen that style of flashbacks before in fan fictions, and decided to try it out. Anyway, please review, let me know what you think, even what I need to improve on! **Be sure to read chapter 2!**

Also, in the flashback scene, did you recognize some items from previous episodes? The tea set was from episode 32, and the plush toy idea was taken from episode 34.


	2. Confusing Feelings

**Authors Note: **Sorry for not updating for so long. Hope you like it! We meet the villain of the story in this chapter. I tried to make her mysterious and creepy, let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I have no rights to/do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew the anime, or Mew Mew Power the dub. The previous are owned by various companies, though the manga was made by Mia Ikumi.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Confusing Feelings**

Her eyes weren't visible, covered by a long black cloak. They was a mysterious feel from her by just looking at her, maybe it was that the only thing visible outside of the cloak was her strikingly pale skin.

She smiled evilly, with perfect white teeth at sparkled under a dim light. She was looking at a screen, where a teenage girl with bright red hair and brown eyes walked down a street, not knowing the fact that she was being watched. "Well, Ichigo, it seems it's about time for my plan to take action…."

She took out a black cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes it's me…" She listened for a moment and smiled the evil smile again, she liked what she heard. "Yes, splendid." Then her eyes narrowed, staring at the screen. An alien had joined the girl, one she recognized.

"No, not yet. She's not alone…. We need to wait for the perfect moment. She has no idea what's coming. She laughed, and evil laugh which echoed around the spacious room.

**Meanwhile**

"Kish! What are you doing here?" Ichigo exclaimed, taken aback. She had just been heading home after a long day at the café, it was already dark.

"Oh what, I'm not allowed to visit you?" Kish said, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo blushed. "No, it's not that…I was just kind of surprised that's all." Kish laughed. "Well, you better get used it. I'm staying here on Earth for good this time." Ichigo nodded.

They walked all the way to Ichigo's house together, though they didn't say much as Ichigo was too nervous and couldn't stop stuttering. When they arrived at her door, Ichigo thrust it open and ran inside with a rushed "Bye!"

"Oh, hello, Ichigo so you're home," her mother commented. Her mother was pretty nice, she never really got that strict with Ichigo. "How was work?" Ichigo, trying to stop blushing stuttered, "Oh it was fine, I mean, you know, I worked, and stuff…"

Her mom smiled a sly smile. "You're blushing…something about a boy?" Ichigo shook her head and only started blushing more. "No, no way, what are you talking about, I don't know…" she talked gibberish all the way up the stairs.

Going into her room and sitting on the bed with a relieved sigh, Ichigo glanced at her cell phone. The screen showed her phonebook, and highlighted was "Aoyama."

She sighed. She hadn't got her memories back of him, but somehow she couldn't stop thinking about his parting words.

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo…" Ichigo turned towards the voice, which turned out to be Aoyama's. His eyes were full of sadness, she didn't really know what to say. He shook his head_

"_It's ok.. How can I ever win over a girl who doesn't even remember me? Just remember this. I'll never forget you. And I know my number's in your cell. If you want, give me a call sometime. And with that he was gone._

_End of Flashback_

Every day since then Ichigo had kept looking at his name in her phonebook, wondering whether she should call him or not. But then again…

_Flashback_

"_Ichigo? Are you ok?" It was Kish. Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned towards Kish and took a deep breath. "Oh and Kish I just wanted to say…"she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "…thank you."_

_End of Flashback_

She blushed just thinking about it. Had she really done that? Those two memories kept playing over and over in her head.

It was late know, and her eyes were beginning to droop. Laying her head down her last waking thought was: _Can I really have feelings for two boys?_

**Morning**

"Beep! Beep!" The noise was annoying, and Ichigo hit the snooze button for about the thirteenth time. When it went off _again,_she grouchily sat up and looked at the time. 7:50 am, how nice. Wait a minute, 7:50? She was going to be late for school (again)!

Hurrying into her school uniform she rushed downstairs. School had only just started up again, and the teachers were already threatening her with detention if she didn't start showing up earlier. "Bye mom, bye dad!" she yelled, running out the door.

Running at top speed, she made it through the classroom door just as the last warning bell went off.

"Ichigo! Hi!" Moe, one of Ichigo's friends greeted her. Ichigo waved as she sat exhausted into her chair. "Hi, Moe." Miwa, another friend of Ichigo's looked at the bags under her eyes and nodded in a knowing sort of way. "You were up late thinking about a boy, weren't you?"

Ichigo looked at her shoes in an embarrassed sort of way. "Uh, well, maybe…" Miwa looked proud of herself. "I knew it! Now come on, tell us…is it Aoyama? I bet you miss him, now that he's all the way in Europe…"

Ichigo looked out the window. "Well, kind of….But there's someone else too…." Moe gasped as Ichigo clamped her hand over her mouth. "I did _not _just say that!" Ichigo exclaimed, her eyes widening.

But it was too late. Miwa and Moe started firing questions at her so fast, she was begging to get confused whose voice was whose.

"Another boy? Oh, is he cute?" Moe asked, her eyes filled with wonder. "Uh, Well…" Ichigo stuttered. "Come on tell us, he most be cute." Miwa insisted. Then Moe broke in, "Does Aoyama know?" Miwa eyes widened. "Oh, if he doesn't know…" Ichigo shook her head. "Please, girls, stop!"

They stared at her for a moment and then she said, "Me and Aoyama…are…are…over." This news shocked the girls so much that Miwa accidentally knocked all her school books off her desk.

"Are you serious?" Moe pracitally yelled. Ichigo held a finger up to her mouth. "Shhh…Keep it down, Moe. I don't want anyone to know."

Moe nodded importantly and lowered her voice. "But seriously Ichigo, what happened? You guys were great together!" Ichigo sighed and looked out the window. "I guess you could say I just moved on…"

"Huh?" Miwa asked. But neither of the girls had a chance to ask anything else as class was starting. Ichigo continued to stare out the window as the memories played again. Had she really moved on?

**Authors Note: **Please review and let me know what you think? Well Ichigo fall in love with Aoyama again? Or will Kish manage to win her heart, once and for all? And who is this new enemy? Make sure to keep reading!


	3. Kish's Fatal Mistake

**Authors Note**: Well, I hope you like this chapter! I just reading a well written story, and I think it helped me write better, what do you think?

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights to/do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Tokyo Mew Mew A la Mode the manga, Tokyo Mew Mew the anime, or Mew Mew Power the dub. The previous are owned by various companies, though the manga was made by Mia Ikumi.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kish's Fatal Mistake

Ichigo's mind was still spinning after school. Balancing her phone, (she was staring again at "Aoyama" in her phonebook"), her schoolbooks, and her now empty lunch box, things were destined to fall from the beginning.

Plus, she wasn't looking where she was going. And walking on a busy sidewalk and not looking where you were going was not exactly the best idea ever.

And so, perhaps it wasn't so surprising when "Bam!" she ran into a large silver pole.

"OW!!!" she yelled, attracting the attention of a few nearby pedestrians. She smiled awkwardly, picked up her schoolbooks, and ran away. Unnoticed to her, her phone slipped off the un-organized pile and landed in some grass.

Out of breath and heaving slightly, she stopped in a neighborhood that was not her own. "Where am I?" she asked a loud. Peering at a nearby street sign, her only answer were fuzzy, illegible letters. Annoyed, she went over and kicked it, which now added to her pain.

Hopping on one foot, she struggled to balance her stuff when-

"Ichigo!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

It was Kish. In shock, Ichigo fell down all together. Standing up, she rubbed her head, soothing it. "You didn't have to sneak up on me like that!" she snapped.

"Well s-o-r-r-y-, but I have your phone, and I thought you might like it back!" Kish retorted.

The two stood glaring at each other, the only noise Ichigo's hand as she continued to rub her head, and her shoe as she continued to jump and down.

Grabbing the phone back, she muttered a brief, "Thank you."

She didn't feel like talking to Kish right now, and hoped to make a quick escape. She was to confused and needed time to think on her own. Picking up her things, she began to walk away as quickly as she could, without seeming too rude.

But Kish wasn't done talking yet. Holding up his hand to stop her, he pointed at the phone. "Why was Aoyama highlighted?" he asked.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. All the confusion was making her cranky, and before she could stop herself she replied coldly, "I don't think that's any of your business."

Kish turned red, and Ichigo wondered why it bothered him so much.

"I don't what you calling him!" he exclaimed.

"WHY?" Ichigo was surprised to find she was shouting.

"Because!"

"Because WHY?"

"JUST BECAUSE ICHIGO! DON'T!"

"WELL MAYBE I WANT TO!"

The argument was put on pause, Kish looked shocked. "Why…why do you want to? Don't tell me…" he never finished his sentence.

"Because, I feel like you're hiding something from me! And that must mean there's something about this Aoyama you don't want to me to know!"

Kish just stood there, gaping at her. "I..I.."

Ichigo found herself even angrier at his lack of reply.

Turning around, she stamped off without another word, leaving a rather bewildered Kish.

Somehow, maybe the anger had given her back some common sense; she found her way back home with a problem.

Opening up the door and slamming it behind her, she banged up the stairs and threw her stuff down on the bed. Sighing, she realized that she'd probably get a lecture later for all the noise.

But that wasn't really the most important thing at the moment.

And here is where we see Kish's fatal mistake. In Ichigo's confused state, her feelings toward both boys could easily be bent. And the argument had her convinced.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her phone, stared at "Aoyama" for one more minute, and had her finger pressed on "call" when it vibrated rapidly.

"Huh?" blinking, Ichigo looked down at the screen which read, "Lettuce."

Sighing, Ichigo answered it. "Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo was annoyed. She wanted to call Aoyama while her mind was made up.

"Sorry to bother you, but we're just wondering…" Lettuce stammered.

"WHY AREN'T YOU AT WORK?" yelled Mint in the background.

"Yeah, that." Lettuce said.

"Work!" Ichigo exclaimed. She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot!"

"It's fine…accidents happen…"

"NO IT'S NOT FINE, STOP MAKING EXCUSES FOR HER, LETTUCE!"

Lettuce cleared her throat. "Anyway, are you alright? You barely ever miss work completely without an explanation."

"Well…" and suddenly Ichigo found herself pouring out everything, from her confused feelings to her fight with Kish. In the background, Mint continually made disaproving coughs. She obviously thought Ichigo should be at work rather then confessing her whole love life over the phone.

When she was done, Ichigo took a deep breath. "So, what do you think I should do?" she asked awkwardly. She felt a little bad for piling this all on Lettuce so suddenly.

There was silence for a moment and then Lettuce said, "What do YOU think you should do?"

"Well, when I came home I was all sure I should call Aoyama. But now…"

"But now?" Lettuce prodded.

"I'm not so sure. I mean, I know there's something important about him. I just want to remember!!"

"I can't give you back you memories, Ichigo…" Lettuce said gently.

Ichigo sighed. "I know."

"Just…do what your heart tells you."

Suddenly Ichigo heard loud noises coming from the other line, and Mint yelling, "NO PUDDING, TOUCH THAT!"

"Uh…I got to go," Lettuce said, and the next moment she hung up.

And with that, Ichigo leaned against her pillows and stared at the ceiling, feeling even more confused then before.

"I'm not just going to sit here!" she exclaimed to the empty room after 5 minutes went by. Standing up, she began to go down the stairs.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" her mother asked. "You seemed upset earlier."

Ichigo decided to ignore the question, and replied, "I'm going for a walk." Picking up her scarf (a harsh wind had picked up), she walked out the door.

"Be back by dinner!" her mom called after her. Smiling to herself as she cooked, she thought, _Must be boy trouble…_

Ichigo wasn't quite sure where she was walking. She just let her feet carry her. The wind became colder, and she was deciding maybe she should head back when-

Wait. She knew that building. Backing up a few steps, she stopped in front of it. She had to squint at it for a few minutes before she realized. This spot…it was where she and Aoyama had gone on their first date!

She couldn't believe it. So she had remembered! She had remembered something about Aoyama! She turned around and started spinning with happiness, for the second time that day attracting stares.

And for that moment, she just dwelled on the happiness that must come from remembering a long lost memory, immune to the world around her.

**Authors Note**: So, do you like it? Who do you want Ichigo to end up with? It won't affect my decsion at all, but I'd like to hear from you. We didn't seen any of the evil lady this time…oh well... :-)


End file.
